Battle
by monteithh
Summary: Quinn is battling a medical condition that could kill her future, her love life and most importantly herself.
1. Chapter 1

What a bright and sunny day in Cincinnati. Sam Evans, Sam Evans was known by many people in this city, especially his suburb and surrounding suburbs. He was a well respected psychiatrist whose clinic was the best in town, he had his own business, which was booming mind you and he loved his job. He looked professional at all times, he always wore a button up dress shirt, usually a blue shade with black pants, sometimes a cardigan or a jacket at times. His dark blonde hair with a little hint of a fringe revealing. He recently had 2 months stress leave, after one of his patients committed suicide right after seeing him. He blamed himself, but it really wasn't his fault. The boy was a homosexual teenager who was abused as a child, his mind wasn't all there and Sam couldn't fix him, no one could, not even the finest mental institution in the country. Sam let that all go and decided to start work again and seeing clients, he had 5 appointments this afternoon so he decided to get a coffee before work, maybe even a cream cheese bagel. He walked into the small, antique and retro looking cafe and lined up at the glass showing the various pastries and desserts you could purchase. He ordered his coffee and stood by the little table where you await for your beverages. There were two drinks on the waiting table, both the same size but one wasn't his.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, they mixed our drinks up." A small, diminutive girl with mid length blonde hair which seemed perfect and big hazel eyes, approached, her hand on one of the hard paper take away cups.

"Oh no need to be sorry ma'am I'm sure I can suss out which one is mine." Sam looked inside the small hole of the lid and smiled. "Chocolate mocha?" He smiled sweetly at her, she nodded.

"That would be mine." She let out a small giggle, followed by an embarrassing snort. She covered up her mouth and nose with the palm of her hand, blushing.

"Quite a snort you have, it's cute for a stranger. I'm Sam by the way, Sam Evans." He reached out for her hand, she shook it politely.

"You're that psychiatrist my parents keep raving on about, they keep recommending me to see you but I don't like seeing shrinks so." Quinn looked a bit misguided by the last of her sentence; she didn't want to offend this cute stranger.

"You need to see someone? Why you seem perfectly healthy and normal to me." Sam grinned, making her smile.

"It's a lot more complicated than that..." She looked around awkwardly.

"I don't mean to be an irritant here ma'am but I didn't quite catch your name." He asked, looking at her.

"Quinn, I was named after my great grandmother, Patricia Quinn Tonks. Why I don't mean to ask so many personal questions Mr Evans but you have that southern look to you, are you from the south?" She asked, sipping at her mocha.

"Indeed." He nodded, walking over to a booth close to the condiments section of the cafe.

"What brings you to Ohio? I mean, there's nothing more to do." Quinn sat down across from him.

"I went to Ohio State, got my degree and my PhD. It was Ohio or California and there is no way I'm starting a medical physiatrist's office in California." Sam let out a laugh.

"Well I'm originally from a small town in Virginia but...my mother moved here so I carried on my life here. She's living in Columbus right now." Quinn couldn't help but continue this conversation with a stranger. Quinn was a small country girl, she moved to Cincinnati because of reasons she wasn't willing to discuss.

"Lovely, well I better run Quinn I have work to attend to. I would love to see you again; you seem like a great girl. Here." Sam handed her a dark blue business card with his details. "Call my office and I will be more than happy to accept a second date." He smirked.

"Wait this is a date?" Quinn asked.

"It feels like one." He smiled and stood up from the chair, leaving the cafe ready for work.

Xxxx

Quinn walked into the hospital; this was another ordinary day for Quinn Fabray.

"Ah Quinn, Dr Olsen is waiting for you in his office." A big woman sitting behind the registration desk said. Quinn smiled politely; this was the same day, every day. She walked inside the doctor's room, sat down on the white bed and dropped her handbag.

"Ah why isn't it my favourite girl, Quinn. Now did you take your medication?" The middle aged, grey haired, chubby doctor asked.

"Yep."

"Did you exercise?"

"Yep." Quinn didn't like to make talk when she was here, she knew the staff well. She had been going here for 5 months now, since she was diagnosed.

"Okay Quinn, we are going to do some scans I have to ask you to take your wig off and also change into your gown." The doctor ordered, setting up equipment in the corner. Quinn didn't like taking off her wig, she felt ugly without it, ever since the day she found out she had leukaemia her mother sent her to the best hospital in Ohio to the best doctors, to do everything they could to save her daughter but as far as Quinn knew, she was closer to the grim reaper than ever.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? I know I haven't updated hot for teacher yet but I have the chapters ready on my flash drive which is being borrowed so I will update that fic soon! But here, enjoy xo**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a crisp morning, birds chirping, the sun beaming into the window, the chatter of people in the halls drinking their morning coffee. Quinn on the other hand, she hated waking up every morning. She would dream about being healthy, not being sick then wake up to a nightmare where her world is treatment after treatment, needle after needle, and chemo after chemo. Due to the chemicals in the chemotherapy treatment she had a few weeks ago, she had no hair. She was bald. She felt ugly, sick. For her 25th birthday, her mother bought her some expensive wigs the American Cancer foundation in Ohio donated to her then a little extra her mother bought for her when she tried to kill herself just after her birthday. Quinn didn't live at the hospital, but her mother liked it better when she was in watch of professionals, she would sleep there sometimes until she would beg and plead her mother to bring her home. She got up, walked into the bathroom of her private room and got dressed. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a medium length brown wig. The one thing she liked was the different styles of wigs she could choose from. One day she would go from brunette, to a red head, to a blonde (her natural colour). After placing on her wig and accessorizing it with a red beret, she decided to call a certain blonde boy she met at the cafe the day before.

After sitting on her hospital bed, hesitating at the touch dial pad on her phone, pressing her fingers on the table next to her she closed her eyes tight _I can do this_ she thought. Just as she typed in the first 5 numbers of Sams number, she was interrupted.

"Hello Quinn, nice to see you up and about. That hair du suits you so well dear! Once your hair grows back healthy and strong you should consider having it exactly like that!" The old, middle aged nurse said, wheeling in a tray of breakfast and medication.

"Thanks Nurse Ingrid but I'm not peckish. I am about to head out anyway; Dr Olsen gave me to ok to leave for the next few days." Quinn gave a small smile, like she would miss the place but honestly, she didn't.

"Oh honey, at least have some toast. After that you'll have enough energy and you'll be a firecracker!" The nurse was so cheery; she felt sympathy for young girls such as Quinn who had cancer.

"Fine." Quinn protested and took a bite of the toast, pretending to enjoy it. She'll pig out on a hamburger when she's out. After the nurse left, she pulled out her phone, Sam's business card and started to dial.

Sam was sitting in his office; his practice was a small room, a blue leather couch by the window, with matching pillows. A few flowers here and there but also a few frames of his family, friends and college and university degrees, also a few football trophies, just to show off and show himself as more masculine hopefully his male patients not assuming he was a homosexual. The creamy coloured carpet and the white walls surrounding the room. He got a few crazy patients, some who liked to believe they lived in their own worlds. A few patients who tried to kill themselves and were being forced by family to see him and people who just suffered depression or needed someone to talk to about their life. Sam considered psychology but physiatrist was more his thing. He didn't want to diagnose or touch human brains in university. He studied the human mind but he knew for one he would never be a neuro surgeon. He had time to kill before his patients began to arrive so he sat at the small dark oak desk in the corner and sat on the black office chair. As he pulled out his pen, to write out some paper work, his phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes.

"What is it Annie, I told you to ring my office phone not my mobile phone." Sam sounded irritated, dropping his pen.

"Who's Annie?" said a shy, obviously nervous but sweet voice.

"Who is this?" Sam sounded curious now. The girl on the other end of the phone laughed.

"It's Quinn, remember? The girl who mixed up our coffees at the cafe yesterday?" She laughed again this time a little more nervously.

"OH, Quinn! Hello how are you?" Realization hit Sam.

"Great, I was contemplating whether to call you but I was bored so I decided to give it a shot." She tried to sound like she wasn't too keen. She had to admit, he was cute.

"That's great. D-did you want to do something? I mean if you want to. I have patients coming in soon so I can't chat for too long."

"No problem, how about you escort me to this wedding my mother is forcing me to go to tonight. I don't want to be dragged by the hip by my clingy mother while all these cute boys are watching so, I thought I'd ask the next cute boy I know and you came to my mind." Quinn let out a nervous giggle.

"S-sure, whose wedding? " Sam asked.

"My mom's second cousin or something? No one I know is there, but I have to go." Quinn was crossing her fingers he would say yes. She hadn't dated since she got diagnosed.

"Sure, but I don't have to wear a suit do I?" Sam laughed. "I don't like wearing them to work yet alone outside of work."

"No, it's a backyard wedding, just something nice...so is that a yes?" Quinn tried to hold in her squealing.

"That's a yes. I'll pick you up at what time?"

"Oh I'm going with my mother but you can meet me there at 6? I'll send you a quick text before I leave so you don't stand there awkwardly. It's just the reception; I wasn't invited to the ceremony." Quinn let out a laugh, now happy she was going on her first date since she found out she had cancer.

"Sounds great..." Sam heard a knocking at the door and it was his first patient. "Oh Quinn, I have to get to work but I'll see you tonight." Sam was fist pumping in his mind.

"Great, see you later Sam." She then hung up.

"Ah Mr Hamilton, come in."

Quinn was rather nervous once she got off the phone to Sam. She hadn't dated or even asked a boy out since the day she found out she had leukaemia. Quinn walked through the door of her mother's house and placed her bag on the kitchen table, looking at her mother, an older version of herself sitting on the couch, turning once her daughter walked in.

"Sweetie, your hair looks wonderful today." Judy Fabray always made sure she complimented her daughter, ever since the attempted suicide, she knew of her low self esteem and did everything in her power to make her daughter feel beautiful.

"I have a date tonight mom, for the wedding. I hope you don't mind." Quinn smiled.

"Oh that is wonderful." Judy pulled her daughter in for a hug. "What is he like? Is he cute? Is he supportive?" Judy asked, holding her daughter by the shoulders.

"He's cute; he had amazing eyes, hair, lips, and a nice body. He's a doctor too." Quinn said.

"Did you meet him at the hospital?"

"No, he's a mental doctor, a shrink. I only met him once but he seems nice."

"Oh did you see him about your condition?" Judy asked, dropping her arms and leaning against the couch with a coffee flask in her hand.

"Oh...about that. H-he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what sweetie?"

"That I have cancer." Judy cringed every time she heard those words or was reminded about her baby girl being sick.

"Quinnie, what if he is like other boys? I tried to set you up with that boy from my office but once he found out he bail-"

"Mom, mom it's okay, Sam doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I'll tell him...when I'm ready. "Quinn bit her lip, hoping her mother wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"What if he sees your hair a different colour tonight? You can't tell him you dyed it, that's lying sweetie, I taught you better than to lie." Judy said.

"Mom, I'll tell him...relax. I better go get ready for this wedding ok? I'll meet you downstairs soon and we can go" Quinn walked up the white staircase in her mom's small house to her bedroom. Instead of getting ready, she sat on her bed for several minutes, in thinking mode, trying to think of a way to surprise Sam with her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam contemplated on texting Quinn to call it off, the idea of him going on a date, to a strange wedding with a girl he met only once didn't appeal to him but there was one side of him willing to take a shot. He wore a simple red dress shirt, black slacks and shoes, he had two ties in his hand, one black and one white but he decided to go loose and not wear one at all and once he combed his hair, he just waited for the text Quinn promised to send him.

_Beep, beep._

Sam knew that was his queue to leave.

...

Sam went to the address Quinn had sent him via text message, standing at the front door of the large, three story house which the wedding was held. Many people entered the house, all dressed up, coming back from the ceremony, and then Sam was greeted by a small brunette and a older but blonde version of her.

"Sam, hi." Quinn smiled politely and gracefully hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. As she pulled back, she looped her arm through her mothers.

"Mom, this is Sam Evans, my date and saviour for this occasion." Judy Fabray took his hand and smiled at the boy, Sam nodded his head at the older woman. Judy then met with fellow guests and walked away to leave the two alone.

"Wow, you did your hair. You suit brown hair, really." Sam complimented. Quinn looked rather uncomfortable, not ready.

"Uh, thanks." Quinn smiled.

"N-not like you didn't suit blonde hair, you look great either way." Sam alleged. Quinn nodded, standing against the wall outside the house, smiling at people who acknowledged her presence.

"So...um come with me." Quinn grabbed Sams arm, linking it with her own, pulling him to the backyard porch, sitting down on an oak swinging chair. They weren't alone but everyone was chatting amongst themselves, champagne in hand.

"I've been to this house once before. I remember this was the only place I really liked. I remember when I fell over right over there; my Uncle David picked me up and placed me on this chair because my knee was grazed..." Quinn started to recall memories. "Sorry, I don't mean to bore you." Quinn looked down. That was one aspect about Quinn Fabray, she was paranoid about what people thought of her.

"Quinn, relax. I'm a psychiatrist, your life stories are like...ear candy for me. Do you know how many times a day I listen to peoples boring stories about their lives?" He let out a small chuckle, relieving Quinn.

"Oh...I forgot about that." Quinn smiled a little.

"So, tell me about yourself. Wow that sounded so professional of me, I hate sounding like my...work self" Sam laughed.

"Alright, I'm 25 years old, I grew up in Virginia. My mom lives in Columbus but is staying with me for a few weeks. She owns the house I live in so, It's like living at home. I went to an all girls school, I am unemployed but I get support I guess...jobs are hard to find." Quinn smiled.

"Hey, well if you need a job a position at my practice just opened up. It's only a 3 month job because my secretary is currently on maternity leave but it will be good until you find one." Sam smiled at her.

"Oh...well I'll think about it." The only reason she couldn't get a job was because she spent more time at the hospital than anywhere else.

"Well, I'll stop searching until you get the go. You'll be great at it, you're friendly, sweet and quite the people person." Quinn was about to speak until a elderly couple, both dressed for the appropriate wedding occasion confronted the pair.

"Quinn, dear how lovely to see you. I saw your mother inside and I was curious to see if her darling daughter was here too. How are you? How's the diagnosis going?" The sweet older woman said, smiling down at Quinn.

"Hello Aunt Betty, Uncle Harry. I'm great, um I'm fine." Quinn tried to trail the couple off so they didn't slip the fact about her sickness before she told Sam.

"That's great. Oh I hear my favourite song, we better go dance Harry before this wedding ends. Good to see you dear." The elderly couple walked off slowly and headed back into the doors where everyone was dancing, socialising.

"Diagnosis? Wow, what have you been diagnosed with?" Sam asked, looking slightly worried with slight curiosity in his eyes.

"I-I had depression, not anymore but I'm fine now." Quinn lied. A part of her was kicking her, she wanted to tell Sam the truth but she liked him and was too afraid of rejection.

"That's wonderful, depression can be difficult to handle. If you need to talk to anyone, I am here. I mean, psychiatrist Sam or just regular Sam, I'm pretty good to talk to." Sam smiled.

"I barely know you."

"Yet you ask me out on a date to your families wedding, I say there is some trust in you." He smirked.

"Alright, wise guy. Can you dance?" Quinn turned her head to the side, directing her question at the man.

"Not really, I'm not a stable dancer...why is that?" Sam looked worried on what her intentions were.

"Because I would love it, if you asked a lady to dance." Quinn smiled softly, causing Sam to raise his eyebrow and smile.

...

After a long night of dancing, laughing, trying to avoid conversation with elderly relatives and people mistaking Sam and Quinn as a couple, Quinn had the best night she has had since high school. For a girl with cancer, she isn't living life. Other patients she associates with do extreme things like sky diving, getting their parents names tattooed on their butt cheek, riding a camel, travelling to places but for Quinn, she didn't really care. Her mother, doctors, nurses and relatives have given her the death speech but she had hope, hope for life and hope to live. She didn't suffer through her condition, she was apathetic. Many times have various foundations made donations but she didn't like to seek sympathy, she wanted to be treated normally. She was scared that if she tells Sam her secret, he wouldn't treat her same as he is but, she really liked this guy. She needed to tell him. As they departed the party, both leaving in opposite directions, they were texting each other nonstop. Quinn placed her tipsy mother to bed and walked over to her own, turning off the lights and smiling each time her phone lit up with a new message from Sam.

_Sam, can we hang out tomorrow? I need to talk to you._

_Sure, is 10 okay? I need to talk to you too._

_Sure, see you then. Goodnight._

**A/N: Okay sorry this was a boring chapter but all of the story will begin really in the next chapter. I'll update HFT tonight too, so reviews would be lovely. x**


End file.
